Chompzilla
:For other versions, see Chomper (disambiguation). 225px |class = Mega-Grow |class2 = Solar |signature superpower = Devour |superpowers = Scorched Earth Holo-Flora Geyser |flavor text = She flosses after every meal and still, Zombie Breath is a real problem.}} Chompzilla is a Plant Hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and the leader of the and classes. Chompzilla's Signature Superpower is Devour, which instantly destroys the zombie with the lowest health on the field. If there are 2 or more zombies with the lowest health, Chompzilla can decide which zombie to destroy. Origins Chompzilla may be based on the Dionaea muscipula, commonly known as the Venus flytrap, or, like the Chomper family, she may also be based on the common Mario enemy, the Piranha Plant. On the other hand, her structure resembles Naval Piranha from the Yoshi series. She also bears a resemblance to the iconic gargantuan monster, Godzilla. Additionally, her tentacled appearance may be a reference to the Kraken, a large sea monster often depicted as being a giant squid or octopus. Her name is a portmanteau of "chomp" or the plant "Chomper," and the monster "Godzilla." Statistics *'Classes:' , *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' Devour - Destroy a Zombie with the lowest Health. **'Other:' ***Scorched Earth ***Holo-Flora ***Geyser *'Boss Fights:' **Zombie Mission 03: It Came from the Greenhouse! **Zombie Mission 17: Return of the Chompzilla **Zombie Mission 24: A Taste for Zombies **Zombie Mission 36: Big Mouth! Big Problem! Hero description She flosses after every meal and still, Zombie Breath is a real problem. Strategies With Chompzilla's and classes allow her to generate lots of sun early on, then boost plants like crazy to overwhelm the opponent. If they are threatened by zombies, destroy them instantly or boost their stats to make them survive the hit, or at least fight back harder before being destroyed. plants benefit greatly from playing cards because many of them have useful traits and effects, like [[Card#Strikethrough|'Strikethrough']] (Fume-Shroom, Bloomerang, Power Flower, Laser Bean), healing (Venus Flytrap, Power Flower), and destruction (Three-Headed Chomper, Briar Rose). With Chompzilla boosting their stats and making them do bonus attacks, they become more devastating against the opponent. On the other hand, plants don't synergize with cards very much, with the exception of healing cards like Geyser or 2nd-Best Taco of All Time, and are pretty independent from each other (even Briar Rose cannot benefit from Flourish since it is a trick, not a plant). Chompzilla's advantage over other heroes when using a healing deck is that she can make her Venus Flytraps generally much stronger by using Fertilize, or by using Plant Food to give them a smaller boost, but do damage and heal her instantly. She also has access to Geyser for some cheap mass-healing. Chompzilla's weakness, however, is her lack of Amphibious plants. To prevent zombies from setting up in aquatic lanes, instantly destroy any possible threat with Whack-a-Zombie, Squash, Three-Headed Chomper, or Devour. She can also move them with Sweet Potato or Whipvine too, being a hero too. Against Chompzilla has a deadly arsenal of plants that can take you down in a few hits and plants that can be very annoying to handle. Use Rocket Science, Cut Down to Size, or Deadly Zombies to deal with her Plants. Sending out threats in aquatic lanes is a good way to take a big chunk of Chompzilla's health and provide a distraction for a more powerful zombie somewhere else. Gallery File:Chompzilla Description.png|Chompzilla's description File:Choice between Chompzilla and Solar Flare.jpeg|The player having the choice between Chompzilla and Solar Flare as their new Hero File:Low health chompzilla.png|Chompzilla when at low Health File:ChompZshadow.png|Chompzilla's sihouette File:ChompZget.png|The player receiving Chompzilla from a Premium Pack File:Chompzillacomic.png|The comic strip that appears when the player receives Chompzilla File:Chomper wins!.jpg|Chompzilla's victory pose File:ChompzilliaUsingSuperpower.png|Chompzilla while using a Superpower Trick File:Chompzilla Hero Pack.jpg|Chompzilla with Skyshooter and Whack-a-Zombie on her Hero Pack File:HD Devour.png|HD Chompzilla File:ChompzillaSeesLegendary.jpeg|Chompzilla's expression when a Legendary zombie is played File:Chompzilla and Grass Knuckles icons.jpeg|Chompzilla's icon (left) next to Grass Knuckles' icon on the title screen ChompzillaDefeated.jpeg|Chompzilla defeated Chompzilla thinking.jpeg|Chompzilla thinking Old File:ChompzillaIntro.png|The comic strip that appears when the player receives Chompzilla File:CZAzure-Ziegel 2483.PNG|The first comic scene featuring Chompzilla in the zombie mission "It Came from the Greenhouse!" File:CZAzure-Ziegel 2484.PNG|The second comic scene featuring Chompzilla in "It Came from the Greenhouse!" File:CZAzure-Ziegel 2486.PNG|The third comic scene from the zombie mission "It Came from the Greenhouse!" File:ChompzillaDescription1.jpg|Chompzilla's game description part 1 File:ChompzillaDescription2.jpg|Chompzilla's game description part 2 File:Chompzilla on title screen.jpeg|Chompzilla on the old title screen ChompzillaDefeat.png|Chompzilla defeated Trivia *Unlike in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, the Chomper class burrows underground, while Chompzilla bites the zombie from above. *Chompzilla apparently is telepathic. When using a trick, she will use her head and green signals will appear, implying that she is capable of telepathic abilities. *Even though her Signature Superpower is named Devour, she actually does not eat zombies. She destroys zombies by biting them instead. See also *Devour *Chomper (PvZH) *Chomper (PvZ: GW) Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Plants Category:Heroes Category:Solar Heroes Category:Mega-Grow Heroes Category:Plant Heroes